Silky Touch
by The Insane Sekhmet
Summary: A girls and her two friends find out that they are mutants and go on a hunt to try and find a safer place to stay. But will Avalon ever stop burning things? suck at summeries, please R&R!
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Mom! Where are my gloves!" yelled fifteen year old Bastet from her bedroom on the second floor.

"On your bookshelf, as usual!" her mother yelled back. Bastet looked over at her bookshelf and sure enough… they were there. The reason she needed them was because for some strange reason, she school was having silk spirit day.

"There you are," said Bastet walking over and putting them on, making sure that her silk sweat-shirt looked alright then she grabbed her favorite book and backpack and ran downstairs.

"Hurry dear. You're going to be late again!" said her mother shoving Bastet out of the door. "Have a good day Honey!" Bastet waved good-bye to her mother and ran to her bus stop just down her street where she met up with her two best friends Lorna and Avalon.

"Uh, hi Bastet," said Loran uneasily.

"What's wrong?" asked Bastet looking at her two friends uneasily.

"I'm a mutant I just found out this morning." whispered Lorna nearly crying. Bastet looked at Lorna in shock.

"Are you one too?" she asked Avalon who nodded silently.

"I can create and control fire I found out last night." replied Avalon sadly.

"And I can read people's minds," said Lorna quietly as more people walked to their stop.

"It's no big deal guys," said Bastet smiling at her friends. Their faces lit up. "So are you people ready for silk day?"

"Uh… who though that day up anyway?" asked Avalon as their bus pulled up.

"I seriously have no idea. But I love silk so I don't really care." replied Bastet getting onto the bus and sitting down beside Lorna as Avalon took the seat in front of them.

"I can tell," said Lorna pointing to Bastet's attire. Which was blue silk pants and socks, purple silk gloves and shirt. Bastet looked embarrassed but luckily they reached the school by then.

"Hey freaks. What are you people doing here? This is a loser free zone." stated Courtney walking up to the three girls, her group of friends followed behind her.

"Leave us alone Courtney," said Bastet in disgust. "We are no freaks." Courtney laughed as did her friends.

"Whatever, I'll see you after school, behind Mac's and we'll see about that." replied Courtney flipping her long blond hair behind her and walking away.

"Oh… you're in trouble Bassy." stated Avalon, Bastet nodded her head in response.

"Let's go before we are late for class again." said Lorna pulling her two friends into the school. The rest of the day went by slowly, Bastet always looking at the clock nervously every five seconds. By the time last bell rang she was a nervous wreak.

"Are you alright Bastet?" asked Lorna seeing her friend shaking so badly she couldn't even open her locker.

"You know I can't fight anyone, I'm such a softy." said Bastet sinking down to the floor.

"Hello, you came in third in your karate class… although I did come in second. But you can win over her that's for sure." said Avalon hitting Bastet playfully in the shoulder.

"Yeah I guess so," replied Bastet.

"And if all else fails… I'll personally burn her for you since you aren't a fire mutant." offered Avalon.

"Great now lets go and get myself killed." said Bastet getting up and walking out the backdoor, across the street and to the outside of the circle of people waiting for the fight to take place.

"Lets get this started," said Courtney cracking her knuckles. Bastet gulped, took off her silk gloves and handed them to Lorna, she walked into the very middle and got into fighting stance.

"You can take her Bastet!" yelled Avalon. Bastet took a deep breath and waited for Courtney to take the first hit on her. Courtney lunged at her with impressive speed and skill. Bastet tried to grab her arm and flip her over but for some reason… her hand went right through Courtney's arm and wool shirt! Courtney tried to hit Bastet in the face but again her hand went right through her!

"What's happening!" cried Courtney backing up in shock.

"She's a mutant!" yelled Jessica, one of Courtney's friends. Bastet looked at them in shock. Avalon took that chance to engulf her hand in fire and stand protectively beside her friend, Lorna did the same… although instead of flaming up, she got into fighting stance.

"Run!" yelled Courtney running away from the three mutants. Jessica whipped out her cell phone and dialed 911 and reported them.

"We've got to get to my house, it's the closest." Said Avalon un-flaming her hand and running in the direction of her house, Lorna following her. Bastet finally came out of shock and followed the others.

"The police are coming!" cried Bastet catching up to her friends.

"Yeah, that's why we need to get out of here!" Avalon called back. In a few minutes they reached her house and ran inside.

"What's happened to me?" asked Bastet sinking to the ground crying.

"I have no idea but I do know that you are like us… semi anyway." said Avalon; Lorna looked over at Bastet.

"I can read your mind to see what kind of mutant you are." she said quietly. Bastet looked up at her and nodded. Lorna walked over and held up her hands beside Bastet's head and concentrating hard. Bastet and Avalon waited impatiently for her to finish and finally she did.

"So…?" asked Bastet. Lorna looked at her strangely.

"Your mutations are really weird," started Lorna. "You have telekinesis but the really weird part is the fact that you are practically a ghost. Bastet, you can only touch silk without going right through it." Bastet looked at her for a few moments in shock.

"You're telling me that if I was wearing something other than silk today, that it would have fallen right off of me?" asked Bastet in horror. Lorna nodded her head yes. Bastet still wouldn't take that as an answer and reached out to try and hit Avalon across the face... but again her hand went right through her face!

"You do know if you actually did hit me, you'd be dead by now." said Avalon, Bastet got up from her position on the floor and went to try one more little exparament... to go though the wall.

"Here goes nothing," she said putting her hands out in front of her and walking right through the wall. Avalon and Lorna ran to the other side quickly only to be met with Bastet kneeling down on the floor staring at her hands. Then, in the distance they could hear sirins coming towards them.

"Give me my gloves so I can actually touch things and lets get moving!" ordered Bastet jumping up, Lorna threw the silk gloves to Bastet, who grabbed them, put them on and started running around the house like a madwoman... which she could be at times.

"Lorna get food, Bastet get clothes, I'll get the money." said Avalon with a sly look on her face. The girls did as they were told and they all started to run around the house.

"ARGH! You have no silk clothes Avalon! We need to stop at my house!" yelled Bastet to anyone who was listening. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. The three girls stopped dead in their tracks in the middle of the hall.

"Hello! This is the police. Open up!" said an officer on the other side of the door.

"The backdoor," whispered Lorna walking quietly towards the back of the house, the others following her. They were almost to the backdoor when an entire team of police officers burst into the house.

"Stop!" one of them yelled.

Bastet thought fast and took off her gloves, passed them to Avalon and yelled, "I'll catch up with you in a second!" she ran to them with her hands stretched out in front of her and she phased through the wall and outside.

"Follow her!" the chief yelled. Lorna held out her hand and attacked his mind so that her wouldn't see them, since he didn't see them he also ran outside to try and get Bastet. When he was gone Lorna sat heavily on the ground, wasted of her mutation.

"Where's Bastet when you need her!" said Avalon running over to her friend and trying to pick her up. Bastet phased through the glass door and ran over too.

"Come on, give me the gloves. If we can get to my house we would probably be safe for awhile," she said helping Avalon pick up Lorna.

"Oh youmutants aren't going anywhere," said an officer picking up his gun and aiming at the three girls ready to shoot.

* * *

So... what'd ya tink? please review! 


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Bastet thought quickly and grabbed Avalon's hand with her right hand and a waking Lorna with the same hand also then ran to the wall with her ungloved left hand stretched out in front of her. Avalon and Lorna closed their eyes as they phased through a wall into the garage.

"Get into the car," said Bastet grabbing the keys from the hook on the wall and getting into the driver's side.

"Do you have any idea how to drive?" asked Lorna getting into the front seat and Avalon into the back.

"Are you kidding me…? Of course not!" replied Bastet starting up the car and putting it into gear then slamming on the gas peddle. Lorna and Avalon grabbed onto anything firmly planted for dear life. They crashed through the garage door and out onto the street but for some reason the police didn't follow them!

"I think I've got the hang of it!" exclaimed Bastet, "but why didn't the people follow us?" she looked over at Lorna who was soundly sleeping against the window.

"I think we owe her our lives now," stated Avalon. Bastet nodded her head yes in response and turned her attention back to the road.

"We have to go to my house," said Bastet. "Otherwise I'll be wearing these clothes for the rest of my life." Avalon took that as a good point as they turned into her driveway. Bastet ran into the house for the last time. Her cat walked up to her and started purring.

"I'm sorry Sekhmet. But I can't take you with me." said Bastet with tears in her blue eyes as she picked up her favorite bag, red silk with sequins on it, then stuffing all of her silk things into it but also some other clothes that she couldn't bare to part with. Sekhmet walked over to Bastet's bed, jumped onto it and gave her heart-melting meow. Bastet looked at her and then smiled.

"Oh who cares about Avalon's allergies, you're coming with me!" said Bastet picking up her black cat and putting her in her little bag/carrying case and running out the door.

"What is the cat doing in here?!" yelled Avalon as Bastet put her stuff in the back of the car and bringing her cat up in the front with her. As they pulled out of the driveway Sekhmet jumped out of her case and started licking Lorna, trying to revive her.

"Hey little kitty, great job Bastet at getting her in here without the phoenix there to burn you." Said Lorna coming back to the real world. Avalon rolled her eyes at the people, and cat in the front.

"Great, now… where too?" asked Avalon sticking her head between the two seats. Bastet shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch the road ahead. For the next few hours they drove out of Canada and into the States… New York to be precise.

"Lorna, tell me more about what you learned about my mutation. I still don't really get it," said Bastet out of the blue, sounding a bit confused.

"Well, like I told you before you can only touch silk without it and will go through anything else, watch," said Lorna reaching over and grabbing Bastet's right hand and taking off the glove. To prove her point she tried to make Bastet's hand hit her arm where she was wearing a cotton sweater, but Bastet's hand went right through it, Lorna put the glove back on and did it again... this time though it worked and her hand didn't go through. "In fact… I don't think that you can go through silk at all, you can still phase through stuff with silk on yes but… yeah."

"I see now… so for the rest of my life I need to wear silk or else it will just fall off. Great this could pose a problem," said Bastet. A few seconds later… "I'm hungry lets stop for supper,"

"Can't argue here, even though I did get some food… oh well," said Lorna. Avalon nodded and for some reason she was quiet… never a good sign. Bastet pulled into a restaurant and parked the car.

"Guys, did any of you bring aspirin?" asked Avalon, "my back is killin' me."

"Sorry but no, we can probably buy some in here." Replied Lorna opening up the door for her friends. As they sat down they noticed that there was nearly no one else in there.

"Can I take your orders?" asked a short girl with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Uh… just give us a few more seconds," replied Bastet taking a menu and looking through it.

"Guys, that person there has been staring at us since we arrived," said Lorna in a panicked voice. Bastet and Avalon looked over and saw him too. And then he started to walk over to the three. Lorna was starting to hyperventilate as he came closer.

"Hey, I haven't seen you girls here yet. Out-of-towners?" he asked sounding a bit drunk, sorry… a lot drunk.

"Uh sorry but we have to go now," said Bastet grabbing Lorna by the arm who was protesting about the fact that they didn't have their food yet and dragging her out of the place with Avalon following too. The man followed them and grabbed Avalon by the arm, pulling her to a halt.

"Let go of me!" yelled Avalon her back pain obviously causing her to not be as strong as usual. Bastet ran over and pulled Avalon out of his grasp, she succeeded but he grabbed her instead.

"Come on girly, I won't hurt you." Said the man pulling her closer; to close for Bastet's liking that's for sure.

"Avalon!" screamed Bastet. Avalon flamed up her hand despite the pain in her back and lunged at the man setting him on fire. He still held onto Bastet though so she gathered all of her power and concentrated on phasing through him which she did in a few seconds.

"Let's go!" yelled Lorna getting into the passenger side and Avalon into the backseat. Bastet dashed into the front seat and started up the car.

"Where to now Avalon… Avalon?" asked Bastet gunning the gas and getting onto the road. Lorna looked back and saw Avalon sleeping in the backseat.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Lorna looking forwards and seeing cop cars lined up to stop them. Bastet was thinking about that when suddenly a huge black jet started to appear in the distance and the cops got into their cars and drove away as if someone was controlling them.

"What's happening?" asked Avalon sleepily sitting up in the backseat. Bastet stopped the car in the middle of the road as the jet landed a few yards ahead of them. The three girls got out of the car slowly.

The hatch lowered and four people walked out of it. One of them looking like he was in desperate need of a bath, one of them with really neat looking red glasses, one of them bald and in a wheelchair and the only woman had white hair. Bastet walked over to them slowly seeing as she was the tallest and looked like the one who was the biggest threat.

"_Do not worry girls, we will not hurt you,_" said a voice in their head. Bastet stopped dead in her tracks and looked at them strangely.

"What do you want with us?" asked Avalon walking up beside her tall friend, Lorna walking up on the other side.

"Why don't you come with us and we will show you," replied the dirty guy walking over to the girls. Bastet took off her gloves just incase something went wrong.

"Logan, don't frighten the girls," said the woman with white hair putting a hand on his shoulder. Logan grunted and walked back. "We are just like you, come with us and you will be safe." She said turning to the girls. Bastet looked at her friends who nodded she turned back around to say something when she suddenly felt very faint… and did faint about two seconds later along with her friends.

"Bring them into the jet, we need to get Dr. McCoy to take a look at them." Said the professor turning around and wheeling back into the jet. Storm and Scott soon followed him with Lorna and Avalon in their arms but Logan was having a bit of trouble trying to pick Bastet up but his hand kept phasing through her neck when he tried to put one of his arms under.

"Need a little help Logan?" asked Storm trying not to laugh.

"Very funny," said Logan sarcastically walking back into the jet, Storm created a wind to get Bastet into the jet.

"What's so special about these girls?" Scott asked putting Lorna on one of the stretchers inside the jet.

"I can not tell you yet, not until they walk up because they need to know too," replied Xavier.

------------------------------------------------------ 

i updated! now dont you feel lucky? writers block... loath them! please review & you will get another chappie soon!!! 


End file.
